Tentándote,Amigo mio
by Hina Rockera
Summary: Se aproxima a tu oído y la ves Se lame el Labio inferior, Te aceleras y solo te provoca arrancarle de golpe aquel Beso que deseas con Devoción     Solo Te susurra     "Amigo, Solo Estoy Tentándote"    ¿Estás Seguro Que Conoces bien a tu Mejor Amiga?...
1. Prologo

_Bienvenidos A mi nuevo fic "**Tentándote, Amigo mio**" _

_Es un Fic llenos de emociones_

_Drama,Misterio,Romance,Celos y Engaños_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi kishimoto_

* * *

><p><strong>-Tentándote, Amigo mío-<strong>

"_Viviendo del Placer y Viviendo de La Timidez, ¿Opuestos muy razonables?... Las Apariencias algunas veces podrán ser algo engañosas, Seguro que conoces bien a La persona que siempre te apoyado en silencio, Su sonrisa tímida te acompaña, Ella que nunca te fallara ni te Amara como siempre lo ha dicho. Pero si cambiara radicalmente por razones completamente desconocidas .Tímidamente te acercarías a espiar su manera oculta de ser. Su pasión por algo que desconoces te causa una Profunda curiosidad, Quieres saber más sobre aquella persona Que ahora Prácticamente es Una Desconocida. Sientes que se aproxima cada vez más cerca puedes casi sentir su aliento en tu rostro, Su mirada perlada esta oscurecida por su flequillo azulado dándole un Encantador misterio ¡Trata de hacer algo! Se surca una sonrisa coqueta que te ha dejado Pálido, Sus tentadores Labios te llaman solo falta un centímetro para poder saborearlos…_

_Sientes una Tentación Irresistible_

_Ella solo sonríe divertida, Te toca una mejilla, Tu te sonrojas levemente tu piel es tan morena que a leguas se te nota_

_Se aproxima a tu oído y la vez lamerse Labio inferior, Te aceleras y solo te provoca arrancarle de golpe aquel Beso que deseas con aneadlo_

_Solo Te susurra _

"_Amigo, Solo Estoy Tentándote"_

_¿Estás Seguro Que Conoces bien a tu Mejor Amiga?..."_

**Prologo **

**Naruto Namikaze El Playboy era como lo apodaban su Personalidad Extrovertido, Hiperactivo y Conquistador .Apuesto de cabellos rubios, Hermosa sonrisa, Cuerpo fornido y musculoso, En cada una de sus mejillas tres marcas de nacimiento y unos Profundos ojos azules . Eso era lo que les Causaba euforia a todas las chicas de la Universidad Konoha, Clásico el era el típico chico que Decía !Que Nunca Se enamoraba!...Todas Caían en sus redes excepto Hinata Hyuga su mejor amiga Tímida, Desaliñada y introvertida, la Belleza de la chica era inigualable cabellera azulada hasta la mitad de la espalda, Cuerpo definido y buen busto que no se hacia notar por las ropas holgadas que usaba la chica, Unos lentes color pardo tapaban sus ojos perlas. **Ellos Opuestos, Solo Amigos, El Viviendo del Placer y Ella Viviendo de su Timidez. ****

**_Una Promesa de Amistad sera su vínculo _**

_-!Te lo Prometo,Nunca Te Amare Naruto-Kun!-Profirió Hinata Con los ojos llorosos_

_ -Eso lo se, Siempre permanecerás A mi lado Amiga-Susurro Cariñoso, Acaricio su melena azulada. En medio del parque. esa promesa permanecería _

_-Solo Te acompañare en silencio-Musito Triste, se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo _

**** Una Apuesta que cambia la Vida de Ambos ****

* * *

><p><strong>Una Apuesta lo cambiara Todo, La Tentación de ser mas que amigos se hara presente...<strong>

**Ella solo vio escondido en aquella esquina de la tienda de tatuajes, ¿Su mejor amigo la seguía? Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, La apuesta que había hecho con sus amigas por el bien de cambiar su timidez y ser un poco mas como su amigo naruto, !Eso era! Ahora solo tenia que tentarlo a Probar a que con ella no podia jugar como las otras. Ella le haría probar una cucharada de su propia medicina**

**Con Pasos sensuales se aproximaba de manera lenta hacia Naruto este estaba pasmado !Lo habían descubierto! su curiosidad había caído muy bajo**

_-Naruto-Kun-Murmuro Roncamente cerca de su oído-¿Me seguías?-Pregunto con toque de diversión y malicia_

**El silencio invadió el momento haciendo casi temblar a Naruto**

**Nervioso retrocedió varios pasos**

**Ella se aproximo mucho mas a el, su aliento le chocaba en todo el rostro **

**El Miraba sus Labios embobado**

**¿Como era posible aquella situación? Se Sentía Seducido por su mejor amiga **

_-Hinata...-Profirio viéndola venir, casi a sus labios _

* * *

><p><em>Continuara...<em>


	2. Amándote y Prometiéndote no amarte

Capitulo 1 Recuerdos de mi Amor y Una Promesa de Amistad Eterna

"_Viéndote me di cuenta de que podía amar, Silenciosa me escabullo para no pronunciar palabra alguna que me haga rogar ¡Que me Ames!, "Amiga "esa palabra que me duele día tras día desde que te hice aquella promesa…El Haber dicho ¡Nunca te Amare! Fue mi peor error…_

_Nos conocimos en el parque aquel encuentro marco nuestra vidas y con el pasar de los años mi atracción por el se fue siendo mucho más notable, Y por aquella apuesta solo tenía que tentarlo a Probar a la nueva yo… Sera que te resistirás Amigo prepárate que a partir de ahora Seré tu dulce adicción- una sonrisa de malicia invadió mi rostro, tanto había cambiado aun podía recordar aquel día en que nos conocimos"_

_**Hinata Pov**_

_Solo quería conocerlo, Hace meses que iba al mismo parque a verlo pasar con diferentes chicas Día tras Día. Mi Timidez me impedía acércame a él, Enamorada por primera vez de aquel chico Rubio que ni si quiera me miraba ¡Estúpida! Cierto. Yo viviendo escondida en los libros y en mi silencio, Mientras él vivía del placer de no callar ser el mismo sin importarle la sociedad aquella que me dejaba contra el suelo cada día de mi vida._

_-Si tan solo, Podría Ser Aunque sea aquella Amiga Que te diría "No te amare Nunca", por mantenerse a tu lado y no alejarse jamás. Amándote en silencio Solo por ti-Mis Palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, Me pare de golpe de aquella banca. Con valor me aproxime hacia el mi mente me repetía ¡Tu Puedes, Solo una Palabra!... Mis lentes se me resbalaban sudorosamente, a cada paso mis latidos se hacían escuchar cada vez más acelerados, mis mejillas sonrojadas de la pena que me provocaba soltarle aunque sea una sola palabra y mi mirada baja solo quería que me tragase la tierra._

_-¡Hey Tú!-Gritaste efusivo, desde el césped te mire con devoción te acercaste con rapidez_

_Te paraste con velocidad hasta que llegaste a mí _

_Mis lentes cayeron al suelo, ni cuenta me había dado todo mi centro de atención eras tú mi gran obsesión _

_-Se te han caídos los lentes-Pronunciaste con una sonrisa que me dejo en las nubes, los cogiste _

_Sus Profundos ojos azules me miraban con detenimiento, mi cabellera azulada se movía con el ventarrón y las primeras gotas de lluvias se hacían notar_

_Me tocaste la mejilla, tomaste los lentes pardos y los colocaste con delicadeza _

_-G...ra..Cias-Dificultosa mencione esas palabras casi en susurro, mis mejillas estaban más que enrojecidas_

_La lluvia nos caía sin piedad en nuestros cuerpos ahí sin movernos y todos empapados _

_-¿Estás bien?- Preguntaste preocupado, Chocaste suavemente mi frente con la tuya acercando demasiado nuestros rostros, dejando nuestros labios casi a un leve roce. Tu aliento cálido lo sentía en mi rostro- ¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntaste, te separaste un poco dejando un mínimo espacio entre nuestro cuerpos _

_Sintiendo las gotas de agua resbalar con lentitud por mis mejillas, Estábamos ahí varados cerca del uno del otro _

_No te respondí, mis nervios ya se hacían notar y las palabras no me salían_

_Pero de un momento a otro el silencio se rompió de manera Fatal _

_-¡Amor, Ya Termine Ya Vámonos al Hotel!-Exclamo emocionada una vocecita chillona que desde ese día atormento mis días felices,…Su Nombre era Shion Suyawa la chica que rompió mi primer encuentro con mi mejor amigo, ella lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo bruscamente hacia ella _

_Llovía aun más fuerte y ya me sentía haciendo un mal tercio…Decaída ante aquellas palabras que había pronunciado con tanta emoción aquella mujer que solo me veía inferior _

_-Shion, te he dicho que ya habíamos terminado-Dijo brusco soltándose de ella, me miro apenado y se revolvió el cabello nervioso-Lo siento-Profirió mientras le daba una mirada recriminatoria a la chica que se encontraba a su lado _

_Le mire con ternura, mis lentes se encontraban empechados y lo veía borroso. Me los quite con rapidez _

_-N…o Ti..enes por…por…que… Disculparte, Ya me voy-Tartamudee con voz quebrada y les di la espalda. Mis lagrimas brotaron sin cesar ese momento supe que él nunca fue para mi _

_Cuando me decidí correr hasta huir de ellos y no saber nada más de la cruda realidad en la que vivía _

_-Espera, Déjame acompáñate hasta tu casa está lloviendo y ya es de noche-Hablo con voz cariñosa y sorpresivamente me atrajo hacia sus brazos. Mis manos apretaron tu pecho con devoción _

_Shion no había dejado rastro desapareció del lugar fugazmente dejándonos por finalmente solos _

_Horas después, me encontraba en tu casa algo apenada por estar allí por primera vez _

_-Creo que con todo lo que paso, ni si quiera te he preguntado tu nombre ¿Cómo Te llamas?-reíste divertido ante la gracia de ser unos completos desconocidos, ¿Mi Nombre? Me pregunte internamente creo que en ese momento se me había olvidado. Con tan solo tenerlo a mi lado me hacia olvidarme de hasta de mi misma_

_-Hi..na..ta-Tartamudee con la cabeza baja_

_Sostuve mi cabellera empapada por la lluvia, la exprimí con delicadeza goteando medio sofá _

_-Quieres una toalla-dijiste Divertido, mientras de mala gana me lanzabas una en el pleno rostro _

_Hice un mohín molesta, no me gustaba que me aventaran las cosas así como si fuera un trapo sucio, Al fin al cabo éramos solo unos adolescentes de 16 años que nos enfadábamos por tonterías._

_-Oye… tu-Bufe enfadada llamando tu atención, sin razón te avente al sofá y me tire encima de ti- ¡No me tires las cosas, Tonto!-Te reclame, sorprendida yo misma de misma palabras, mis manos sostenían tus hombros nos mirábamos perplejos. _

_-Hey yo no soy "Tu" mi nombre es Naruto–Hablaste con molestia, sostuviste mi cintura con delicadeza_

_-¡Suéltame!-Grite escandalizada y apenada, Solo tiraste más fuerte de mi esta dejarme caer en tu pecho musculoso. Sonrojada levante la cabeza mirándote fijamente _

_-No te voy a soltar, ¡A que estas de lo más cómoda como yo! –Exclamaste con picardía levantaste mi rostro y acercándolo al tuyo _

_-Suéltame ya-susurre cerca de tu rostro _

_-Prométeme algo-Divertido te reíste sin parar- Suena extraño, Pero se mi mejor amiga... yo se que tu eres diferente algo rara pero interesante. Además de no ser mi tipo solo te querer como mi mejor amiga, Nunca cambiara nuestra relación amiga mía, Prométemelo-Pediste con una tierna sonrisa que me había llegado al corazón, Lo sé extraño convertirme en Amiga del chico que amaba me destrozaba en el fondo. Pero con tal de permanecer a su lado haría todo lo que fuera pero ese fue mi error_

_- __! Te lo Prometo, Nunca Te Amare Naruto-Kun!-Grite con los ojos llorosos y de manera instantánea ocultado mi rostro en tu cuello _

_-Eso lo sé, Siempre permanecerás A mi lado Amiga-Susurraste Cariñoso, Acariciaste mi cabello _

_-Solo Te acompañare en silencio-Musite Triste, sabiendo que solo seria eso Tu Mejor Amiga _

_Y Así fue como deje escapar a mi primer amor Naruto Namikaze mi mejor amigo por siempre, Al que nunca Amare en su presencia pero si en silencio _

_**Hinata pov Fin**_

Continuara…

Bueno este capítulo es un poco lento ya que es para que entienda como fue que se conocieron y todo eso, Pero en el otro ya comienza la acción

Los demás serán más largos


	3. Pierde El Control!

**_-Capitulo 2 ¡Solo Déjate llevar, Pierde El Control! -_**

**"_Ahora solo intenta decirme lo que no debería hacer, Ya no te escuchare y no te seguiré amigo, Vivir de tu sombra ya no me atrae. El tiempo ha pasado y aun te amo Pero esta vez ¡Voy a vivir mi vida! Lo gritare y ya no correré a esconderme ¡Solo Perderé el control! Voy a decirte ya basta y cerrare mis ojos. No te prometeré nada, Solo Cambiare para ya no volverte amar"_**

_**Hinata Pov**_

Años acompañándote, admirándote, siguiéndote y amándote. Tu amigo mío me habías engañado solo era eso tu acompáñate y mejor amiga, tus burlas y indiferencia me afectaban demasiado día tras día. Pero cada quien tiene un límite nunca sabes cuándo puedas explotar.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de brotar, en aquel parque donde todos mis sueños rotos se encontraban, lo que más me dolía era poder estar cerca de ti. Ver tu sonrisa seductora que me dejaba derretida… tu sin igual amistad me brinda gratos momentos, pero al recordar que solo era eso tu mejor amiga la que siempre te acompañara, nunca te amara ni fallara.

Ese día habíamos acordado ir aquel parque donde nos conocimos, tener un momento a solas contigo me hacia estallar de alegría, Emocionada iría con mi mejor ropa. Y me arreglaría solo para ti ¿Me admirarías o por lo menos me dirigirás una mirada de reojo?

Ahí frente el espejo, ilusionada por verlo al fin me haría notar ante sus ojos. Desate con lentitud mis trenzas las largas, quite mis lentes pardos ya desgatados…me vi algo borrosa, pero hoy sería diferente hoy no me callaría te diría cuanto te amaba. Tome un lápiz labial y lo pase grácilmente por mis labios resecos que habían quedado de un color pálido rosa, mis mejillas sonrosadas solo por pensar en ti mi amor platónico.

Corrí rápidamente por la avenida ya se me había hecho tarde, pasando sin mirar a los lados solo quería llegar y poder verlo. Pero lo menos que imagine fue encontrarme con dicha imagen frente mis ojos. Me detuve de golpe ¿Impactada? Respire agitadamente, un nudo en mi garganta me dejo sin aliento, Mi mirada perdida se poso en el.

Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente aquella escena me destrozo finalmente, tu Besándote con ella la chica que supuestamente era tu decima novia en el mes, Tus fuertes brazos apretaban su cintura, mientras prácticamente devorabas su boca con ese beso que yo anéele con tanta devoción. ¡Ilusa! Verdad soñando sola nuevamente, con esa venda en mis ojos que no me permitía ser yo misma por solo seguir tus pasos ¡Ya basta!-Razono una parte de mi que ya se había hartado de lo mismo

-Na…Naruto-kun-ahogada y con ganas de gritar, caí de rodillas en el suelo sostuve mi cara con mis manos rendida y destruida. Ellos ahí aun viviendo de la pasión que se demostraban frente mí. Mi Castigo era ser testigo de tu descaro, Yo tu mejor amiga se había cansado.

Levante mi cara sin ganas y tendida de rodillas en el suelo, desolada y sin saber ni qué hacer. Tus resplandecientes ojos azules me dirigen una mirada incrédula. Sueltas a la chica, con ánimo te acercas a mí.

-¿Hinata?-Dudoso te acercas, te agachas a mi altura. Sonríes divertido- ¡llegas tarde!, Espere por dos horas ¡Hinata!-hizo un mohín travieso se surco en tu rostro radiante, Tocas mi cabeza con delicadeza y estrujas mis cabellos sueltos. Te acercas demasiado y me besas la frente con delicadeza. Mis mejillas se sonrojan y tímidamente adopto por jugar con mis dedos.

Aun afligida, decidida me acerco a ti y te doy un beso en la mejilla derecha. Me levanto decidida y con la cabeza baja sin poder dirigirte aunque sea una mirada.

-Lo…Siento, Naruto- hice una reverencia, mientras que por mis mejillas corrían lagrimas con fluidez.

Tú retrocedes y te acercas a ella, le das un beso rápido en los labios y le guiñas un ojo con coquetería.

-Akane-chan, Fue un placer pasarla tan bien contigo te llamo cuando quiera pasarlo de maravilla-Te despides fríamente y con aquella sonrisa falsa que me producía escalofríos.

Ella solo se retira sumisa, y te hace un gesto tímido solo para asentirte.

Levanto mi cara con voluntad de por fin decirte ¡Ya no me controlaras! Ya no quiero vivir de tu sombra, seguirte, alabarte y adorarte… ¡Viviré mi vida! Te lo gritare y ya no mirare atrás, algo dentro de mí se había roto ese día. Me marcho con decisión, mientras te oigo gritar mi nombre desgarradamente. Pidiéndome que vuelva pero yo solo corría mas tratando de huir de mi gran error.

**Hinata pov fin**

Naruto Estaba paralizado, su mejor amiga lo había dejado sin decir palabra. Se levanto de golpe. Aturdido camino por la vereda del parque

Se preguntaba el ¿Por qué? De la extraña actitud de ella. Carcajeo mientras recordaba en la forma en que se había vestido hoy, su vestido largo color amarillo chillón con flores lo dejo espantado.

Camino con las manos en sus bolsillos, Recordó Aquel día cuando la hizo prometer ser solo amigos porque no quería otra chica insignificante tras de él…Solo no quería lastimarla pero al fin y al cabo todo le termino al revés

_-Solo te compadeces de ella y quieres solo su compañía. Verla ahí tímida, rara y indefensa te produce una gran compasión_.-razono aquella parte de él tan oscura y fría, que estaba detrás de su personalidad hiperactiva y extrovertida se escondía.

El que se había enamorado a la edad de 13 años de aquella chica de cabellos rosados, cara pálida y de contexturas finas, ojos esmeraldas, y figura esbelta y algo mediana de estatura. Ella quien lo había rechazado cruelmente cuándo le había confesado todo su amor.

-Sakura -pronuncio desganado al recordar aquello tan doloroso para él.

{}+´+{+{}+´}{+´}{+}´{}+{+}}+{}+´{+´{

Sumisa se escabullo en las sabanas, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Se movió incontables veces. Viro la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia su reloj marcaba ya las siete y media de la mañana, hoy seguramente llegaría tarde a la universidad

-y Como puedo hacer para olvidarte, si siempre estás aquí en mi mente-Murmuro desanimada, se levanto de la cama su cabellera se encontraba toda enredada, su cara demacrada y pálida, sus labios agrietados.

Decidida se acerco al espejo, cepillo su cabellera con delicadeza

-¡Hoy seré otra, viviré mi vida! Ya no te seguiré mas Naruto Namikaze –Decidida Sonrió amenamente, Amarro su cabello en una coleta alta y dejo su flequillo azulado tapando su frente

{}{}{{+{}{}+{}+{}{}{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{}+{+}{}+[{[{[

_-En la universidad Konoha, Campus de Psicología- _

Hinata Hyuga entro con la cabeza bien en alto, hoy no se dejaría pisotear por nadie ni siquiera por él. No correría a esconderse, lo enfrentaría todo…No le prometería nada , por un momento ella quería dejar de vivir de su timidez, dejarse llevar por sus emociones y no reprimirse por el qué dirán.

Miro a un lado y ahí en unas bancas se encontraba su Amiga Ino Yamanaka ella una chica extrovertida, divertida y de buen corazón. Se acerco con ánimo pero muy dentro de ella se encontraba destrozada no le quedaba más que aparentar.

- Hola Ino-chan-Saludo haciéndole una señal con su mano derecha, se sentó a su lado

Ino la miro y la detallo. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con su amiga, su cara de tristeza lo decía todo, ni decir de sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos y con ojeras.

-Hina-chan ¿Has llorado verdad?-Pregunto preocupada- Es por Naruto- dedujo con seriedad

Hinata solo retrocedió, y no imputo palabra alguna. Y asintió levemente la cabeza

-¡Hinata! Como es posible que ese idiota te domine de esa manera-Regaño furiosa- Tenemos que hacer algo, Si no terminaras como su esclava ¡Ese desgraciado! Cuando lo pille te juro que lo castro-Amenazo macabramente, crujió sus puños.

Ella solo negó varias veces, tratando de calmar a la rubia

-Solo me queda acompañarlo, qué más da. Soy tan patética que ni siquiera puedo lograr hacerme notar-suspiro resignada, al final de todo siempre terminaba siendo aquella cobarde, tímida, escurridiza y débil

Ino miro a su amiga, sabía que llevaba ya bastantes años enamorada de Naruto. Pero el muy imbécil solo la utilizaba como un títere… ¡Eso Era! Solo tendría que hacerlo pagar con la misma moneda solo necesitaba que hinata se armara de voluntad, Un empujoncito mas haría que ella misma lo hiciera pagar, macabramente se acerco a Hinata.

-Hina-chan, Apostemos- su voz escalofriante, asusto a Hinata-¿Harías lo que fuera por cambiar, verdad?-macabramente le toco el hombro

- ¿Lo harías sufrir su propio descaro?, Hinata solo anímate sedúcelo y tentadlo… Hazlo Pagar, juguetea con el ¿Te atreves? -Ánimo mientras le jaloneaba el hombro de manera atareada.

Temerosa se alejo y sudo frio, la actitud de Ino le producía miedo. Sabía lo que planeaba seguramente no sería nada bueno, ella solo quería ser otra…

-_¡Arriésgate!, solo da aquel paso déjate llevar ¡Atrévete!-A gritos pidió su ser, solo quería eso cambiar y perder el control. _

Levanto su cabeza, decidida ahora si no habría marcha atrás. Se paro con firmeza y miro aproximarse a Naruto por la entrada del campus seguramente la buscaría.

-Ino, acepto ¡Voy hacerle caer en su propio juego! -Sonrió coquetamente, viendo aproximar a su victima

Su amiga la miro contrariada, ¿Qué lo haría caer en su juego? Hinata Hyuga había dicho eso decidida, firme, voluntariamente. Aquello le causo miedo nunca en su vida la había visto tan espontanea

-_Naruto, solo eso tentarte ¿Conseguiré hacerte caer? -Razono firmemente_

**_Continuara_**

**_Perdón por la tardanza, Estoy en temporada de exámenes y no tengo casi inspiración _**

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo_**


End file.
